Children aren't my thing
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS courant saison 7. Ses difficultés avec les enfants n'étaient un secret pour personne, et pourtant c'était lui que Lisa Cuddy avait choisi pour partager sa vie. Il avait dû apprendre à se faire à la présence de Rachel à leurs côtés, et contre toute attente, il ne la détestait pas. Mais les enfants, ce n'était tout simplement pas son truc...


_Hi guys ! Mon dieu, qu'on se le dise, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai plus posté ici. Disons les choses telles qu'elles sont, je n'étais même pas sûre de revenir un jour. Et puis finalement... ME REVOILÀ ! Avec vous au rendez-vous. "_ **After always this time... Always".** _Reprendre ses marques après plus de 2 ans sans rien, ce n'est pas rien. Je tiens d'ailleurs à "m'excuser" pour cette longue pause, pour ne jamais avoir véritablement prévenu. Les choses ont juste eu lieu d'elles-même, et il s'est avéré que c'était plus le break qui m'avait pris, plutôt que l'inverse. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, c'est un fait. En revanche, là où je n'ai pas forcément gérer (ou que j'ai géré comme une reine, à vous de choisir)... C'est au niveau de mes histoires. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez (ou même tout simplement si vous le saviez), mais je mettais un point d'honneur à ne jamais poster sans avoir au moins 2/3 écrits prêts d'avance. De ce fait, à l'issu de tout ce temps, et après un premier test puis un deuxième, il s'avère que j'ai 5 OS sous la main actuellement. Trois d'entre eux datent d'au moins 2 ans (mais ils ont bien sûr été relus avec mon oeil actuel), un date en partie d'il y a deux ans et en partie de très récemment, et enfin un est tout récent. Il s'avérera donc que les deux prochaines publications (en plus de celle-ci) dateront elles-aussi de l'époque pré-break. Ensuite, viendront des écrits plus récents. À la différence que mon rythme sera moins intensif qu'à l'époque. Mais une chose est sûre, j'avais vraiment envie de m'y remettre. Ça me manquait, et le lien que j'avais avec vous aussi (même si j'ai bien sûr gardé contact avec certains d'entre vous, et malheureusement perdu de vue d'autres). Alors encore une fois, me revoilà. Vous aussi. Et ça fait un bien fou._

 _En ce qui concerne cet OS, je dirais qu'il se situe courant saison 7, aussi bien après "Unplanned Parenthood" (7x03) que_ _du 7x10, "Carrot or Stick". Et c'est tout !  
Inutile de vous retenir plus longtemps avec mon bla-bla, il est à présent temps pour vous d'être juges de cet OS, et de votre potentielle envie de reprendre cette aventure à mes côtés, à travers ma vision des choses, à travers ce que je vous compte. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite la meilleure lecture possible._

 _See ya !_

 _Oh, et vous trouverez dans ma bio quelques moyens de me joindre en dehors de FanFiction si l'envie vous prend, j'ai tout bien actualisé !_

* * *

 **Children aren't my thing**

Ses difficultés avec les enfants n'étaient un secret pour personne, et pourtant c'était lui que Lisa Cuddy avait choisi pour partager sa vie. Il avait dû apprendre à se faire à la présence de Rachel à leurs côtés, et contre toute attente, il ne la détestait pas. Il devait même reconnaître qu'elle pouvait être intéressante lorsqu'elle racontait gaiement les informations qu'elle avait pu apprendre dans les différents reportages qu'elle avait pu voir – d'ailleurs, c'était impressionnant de voir à quel point l'univers pouvait la fasciner. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose avec laquelle il avait énormément de mal, c'était devoir gérer la fillette tout seul, sans sa compagne à ses côtés.

Car oui, Lisa lui faisait tellement confiance à présent, qu'elle n'hésitait plus à parfois lui confier la garde de cette dernière lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Il n'appréciait nullement ça, mais peu à peu, il s'y était fait et réussissait à trouver des occupations qui plaisent à Rachel. Après tout, un simple reportage sur notre système solaire, et là la voilà occupée pendant une bonne quarantaine de minutes, les doigts dans le nez. Il avait aussi remarqué que, rien qu'en lui confiant quelques feuilles vierges et des crayons de couleur ou des feutres, la créativité de l'enfant pouvait lui permettre de gagner du temps et de l'occuper sans avoir besoin d'y participer très activement. Il pouvait se contenter de lui dire « C'est très beau » lorsqu'elle lui demandait son avis – qu'importe ce qu'il en pensait réellement –, et cela était amplement suffisant pour elle. Évidemment et heureusement pour lui, il était rare qu'il doive la garder plusieurs heures de suite, la jeune femme étant parfaitement consciente qu'il y avait tout de même des limites aux services que son petit ami diagnosticien lui rendait. Et puis elle avait la chance d'avoir une nounou fantastique et très disponible, sur qui elle pouvait compter sans soucis, sans parler du fait qu'elle s'entendait exceptionnellement bien avec la petite.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il avait du mal à se faire, c'était les « affreux » réveils que lui imposait l'enfant. Avoir les baisers de Cuddy, sentir sa peau douce contre sa barbe rugueuse, son regard posé sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, … Il n'avait jamais trouvé plus agréable que ça. D'ailleurs, même quand il passait une mauvaise nuit suite à une douleur trop importante au niveau de sa cuisse, il savait que le matin venu, ce qui l'attendait en vaudrait la peine. En revanche, les jours d'école où il n'avait pas de cas et que Cuddy devait se rendre au travail avant lui, il était largement moins enchanté de sentir une petite masse se jeter sur le matelas à ses côtés et lui interpréter à tue-tête l'une des chansons qu'on lui avait appris à l'école, et qu'elle trouvait suffisamment digne d'être utilisée comme alarme, tout en étant vaguement secoué. Honnêtement, ça, jamais il ne s'y ferait, et il avait souvent envie de l'asphyxier quelques secondes avec l'oreiller pour qu'elle cesse. Certes, elle voulait être gentille et pensait bien faire, mais lui qui n'était pas très axé sur les mioches... Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, c'était déjà trop lui demander.

Ce dimanche avait commencé comme les autres, House profitant de la grasse matinée qui se profilait devant lui. Malheureusement, ses efforts pour entraîner à nouveau Lisa dans le lit avec lui sur le coup des huit heures avaient été vains, elle l'avait laissé finir sa nuit seul pendant qu'elle réalisait sa séance quotidienne de yoga. C'était bien quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas le moins du monde d'ailleurs, à savoir la motivation dont elle faisait preuve à ce sujet. Après tout, elle avait un corps parfait, elle mangeait toujours très sainement, et en aucun cas elle ne devait avoir besoin d'imposer une activité sportive aussi fréquente à son corps, alors pourquoi en ressentait-elle le besoin ? Il n'allait évidemment pas s'en plaindre, loin de lui cette idée, puisque de toute façon, il était clairement fou d'elle, autant physiquement que dans son caractère et sa façon d'être.

Elle avait évidemment profité d'être debout avant tout le monde afin de s'atteler à la préparation d'un délicieux petit-déjeuner, sachant parfaitement quoi faire pour satisfaire tout le monde. Vers 8h50, une bonne trentaine de pancakes, de nombreux fruits coupés en morceaux et placés dans divers bols, quelques oranges pressées et trois succulents smoothies préparés plus tard, un large sourire fendit ses lèvres lorsque de petits bruits de pas étouffés résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Bien vite, une petite silhouette se réfugia dans ses bras à peine s'était-elle penchée en avant pour la saluer, couvrant son visage angélique de baisers.

 **\- J'en connais une qui a très bien dormi cette nuit !** Gloussa-t-elle en offrant à l'enfant un bisou esquimau comme cette dernière les aimait.  
 **\- Moiiiiiiiiii !** S'enthousiasma immédiatement Rachel, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et en levant aussi haut que possible sa main.  
 **\- Et qui c'est qui va se régaler, hum ?** Demanda la Doyenne en profitant encore et encore de cette séance de câlins avec sa progéniture.  
 **\- Nouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !** Assura la petite en remarquant tout ce qui était disposé sur la table de la salle à manger.

Elle se lécha les babines d'avance, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser grandement Lisa. L'adulte jeta ensuite un œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, puis plissa le nez et installa sa fille sur sa chaise. Elle attrapa un élastique qu'elle laissait sur le buffet en cas de besoin, l'utilisant alors pour réaliser une queue de cheval à la demoiselle, et qu'ainsi cette dernière ne soit nullement importunée par ses cheveux pendant qu'elle se rassasierait. Elle plaça ensuite une assiette avec deux pancakes dedans, et désigna les différents 'toppings' qu'elle pouvait ajouter.

 **\- Tu veux le faire toute seule ma grande ?** Proposa-t-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Évidemment, la fillette accepta avec grand enthousiasme, et commença à garnir avec appétit sa petite crêpe. L'adulte tendit une oreille vers les chambres, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bruits, signe que son compagnon dormait encore. Pas étonnant vu l'heure ! Elle sourit en l'imaginant se reposer au milieu de son lit, et aurait bien voulu aller le retrouver, se glisser sans bruits dans ses bras et se délecter tout simplement de l'instant. Mais maintenant que sa fille était debout, ce n'était pas véritablement possible, alors elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'ils auraient toute la journée devant eux.

Elle regarda Rachel manger tranquillement, puis joua un peu avec elle en espérant qu'House ne tarderait pas trop à se réveiller, ou du moins qu'il se lève avant qu'elle ne meure de faim au point de ne plus pouvoir attendre. Mais trente minutes plus tard, elle petit-déjeuna seule, son estomac se montrant de plus en plus bruyant. Elle plaça le restant de pancakes dans le micro-ondes, rangea les fruits coupés dans le frigo, puis nettoya la table pendant que l'enfant exécutait un énième coloriage.

Quelques rayons de soleil commencèrent à percer dans la chambre à coucher, chatouillant le visage du diagnosticien. Il tira son oreiller sur son visage, sa tête négligemment posée sur celui de sa compagne. Mais il était déjà trop tard, le sommeil ne semblait plus vouloir de lui, et un rapide coup d'œil vers le réveil lui indiqua qu'il était presque onze heures. Il s'assit au milieu du lit et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les désorganisant plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il s'étira un bon coup, massa quelques instants sa jambe pour soulager le muscle, puis se pencha et attrapa sa canne. Il se leva encore un peu groggy, enfila un bas de pyjama ainsi qu'un t-shirt – il ne dormait qu'en boxer, mais Cuddy n'aimait pas trop qu'il se montre ainsi devant la fillette – puis se traina jusqu'au salon. Aussitôt, le regard de la doyenne croisa le sien, et elle le rejoignit en vitesse, lui offrant un langoureux baiser. Rachel ne se priva évidemment pas de les taquiner en émettant de faux bruits de dégoût, avant de se précipiter pour le saluer à son tour. Ils échangèrent un salut pirate puis il alla se remplir la panse aux côtés de sa belle qui se faisait un grand plaisir de le dévorer du regard tout en lui faisant la discussion.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils furent assez interrompus par le téléphone de la jeune femme en milieu d'après-midi, ce dernier se chargeant de leur rappeler son existence en leur vrillant les tympans. Ils étaient alors installés ensemble sur le canapé, à regarder un film auquel Rachel n'accordait que peu d'importance ça elle préférait de loin le nouveau livre qu'elle feuilletait. Lisa se leva rapidement et se saisit de l'appareil avant de leur offrir un regard se voulant rassurant, puis s'éclipsa dans un coin où elle pourrait avoir une conversation 'tranquille' avec son correspondant. Mais, lorsqu'elle revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut avec la mine défaite. House comprit évidemment sur le champ qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, et que cela ne risquait pas forcément de lui faire plaisir. Elle se plaça derrière lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et fit la moue, frottant légèrement son nez au sien.

 **\- Je suis désolée Greg, mais tu vas devoir garder Rachel jusqu'à mon retour** , grimaça-t-elle avant de se détacher de lui et de commencer à réunir ses affaires. **J'ai une urgence à l'hôpital, je n'ai vraiment pas d'autres choix que d'y aller.  
\- Et tu sais si tu en as pour longtemps ? **Demanda-t-il, son ton laissant évidemment sous-entendre de l'espoir, celui de ne pas avoir à jouer les baby-sitters trop longtemps.

La Doyenne haussa vaguement des épaules en glissant des documents dans son attaché-case, vérifiant au passage qu'elle n'oubliait rien. Elle glissa ensuite son téléphone dans la poche de son blazer, puis fila changer de tenue afin de paraître plus stricte comme à son habitude. Elle revint et mit sa veste en vitesse, s'approchant finalement de sa fille qu'elle câlina tendrement, la berçant de droite à gauche. Elle embrassa ensuite longuement son compagnon, puis demeura face à lui le temps de lui fournir les dernières recommandations. Elle partit ensuite telle une flèche, espérant pouvoir tout remettre dans l'ordre assez vite.

Il avait réussi à l'occuper avec les coloriages pendant encore une bonne heure au moins après le départ de la jeune femme, mais vint fatalement l'instant où cela ne l'intéressait plus assez. Un large sourire aux lèvres, Rachel grimpa sur le canapé aux côtés du Diagnosticien, lorgnant alors sur la télécommande.

 **\- Tu regardes quoi ?** Le questionna-t-elle de sa petite voix enfantine. **Je peux regarder avec toi ?**  
 **\- Un film** , indiqua-t-il. **Mais t'as loupé quasi tout, alors tu ne comprendras pas.  
\- Tu m'expliques ? **S'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, bien décidée à faire quelque chose avec lui.  
 **\- Trop compliqué** , se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de reporter toute son attention sur l'écran plasma.  
 **\- On peut changer alors ?** Demanda-t-elle finalement en faisant la moue. **Je veux voir Brownbear avec toi !  
\- Laisse-moi finir le film**, grogna le médecin, ses nerfs commençant à lâcher un peu. **Je veux savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.  
\- Ben c'est fin ! **Déclara-t-elle en roulant des yeux. **Dans les films, ça finit sur « fin ». Même que c'est maman qui l'a dit !**

Il soupira fortement en entendant cette réponse, et serra la télécommande dans sa main, se retenant de lui gueuler un bon coup dessus. Il voulait voir coûte que coûte le dénouement, alors rien ne l'en empêcherait. Enfin ça... Ce fut jusqu'à ce que Rachel décide par elle-même de lancer le lecteur DVD, y ayant inséré elle-même le disque de son dessin-animé préféré. Il grogna en voyant l'écran devenir noir et le programme se lancer, le privant clairement de ce dénouement tant attendu. La fillette revint alors s'installer à côté de lui, toute fière d'elle, s'attirant évidemment un regard noir de la part de Greg, mais peu lui importait, elle avait 'gagné' et ça la satisfaisait amplement.

Mais après quatre épisodes à la suite, il décida d'aller se préparer un petit snack à grignoter, et évidemment quelque chose pour le microbe. Mais lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, elle ne s'y trouvait déjà plus. Le bruit d'un objet rencontrant le sol de la salle de bain lui indiqua immédiatement où elle se trouvait à présent, et il s'y précipita aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait. Il poussa doucement la porte et immédiatement, son corps tout entier se tendit en réalisant ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait vu un aussi grand foutoir au sein de la villa. Dépité, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pousser une gueulante monumentale. Au beau milieu de la pièce, se trouvait la jeune Rachel, de nombreux tampons de Cuddy retirés de leurs emballages, et éparpillés tout autour d'elle, avec deux d'entre eux dans ses oreilles, alors qu'un immense sourire fendait son visage. Il s'approcha en bouillonnant intérieurement, mais la suite le démoralisa plus encore. Dans sa main, l'enfant tenait un préservatif fraichement sorti de son petit paquet, et s'apprêtait véritablement à le mettre dans sa bouche. Il l'en empêcha à temps, tapant sans le vouloir un petit coup sur sa main. Elle fondit immédiatement en larmes, désignant ce qu'il avait lancé au loin. Il s'empressa ensuite de retirer les tampons qu'elle avait mis dans ses oreilles, et lui fit immédiatement relever le menton pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

 **\- Rachel, ce ne sont pas des jouets** , souligna-t-il d'un ton assez ferme.  
 **\- Mais je voulais manger un chewing-gum...** Se défendit-elle, son nez commençant d'ailleurs à couler.  
 **\- Ce ne sont pas des chewing-gums !** S'exclama-t-il. **Et tu dois me demander, tu le sais. Tu n'as pas à te servir comme ça ! Tu crois que ça ferait plaisir à ta maman de retrouver la salle de bain dans cet état ?!  
\- Non... **Gémit-elle d'une toute petite voix. **Je vais ranger...  
\- Tu as plutôt intérêt. Alors maintenant, tu jettes tout ce qui est par terre, et tu vas aller mettre tes chaussures parce qu'on va devoir racheter ce que tu as abîmé.**

Elle ne répondit alors pas et se fit toute petite, veillant à réparer autant que possible les bêtises qu'elle avait commises. Qui plus est, elle n'aimait pas que son pirate lève la voix sur elle, alors elle comptait bien faire en sorte de se faire pardonner. Une fois la salle de bain de nouveau décente, elle enfila ses chaussures et attendit qu'House lui fasse signe de la suivre. Il ne lui en voulait déjà plus, mais cela n'arrangeait en aucun cas le diagnosticien. Il allait devoir passer au supermarché avec l'enfant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix !

Elle se laissa sagement attacher dans son siège auto, et chantonna avec lui lorsqu'ils reconnaissaient tous deux les chansons diffusées à la radio. Puis, arrivés sur le parking, il se gara sur une place handicapée, coupa le moteur et descendit le premier alors que Rachel attendit qu'il ne lui ouvre la porte et ne la détache pour se placer ensuite à ses côtés. Elle attrapa sa main et marcha à ses côtés, veillant à bien l'écouter. Il prit un caddie, l'installa à l'intérieur pour faciliter les choses, et se dirigea enfin vers le supermarché, prêt à réaliser les quelques achats nécessaires.

 **\- Ta maman, elle a déjà décidé du repas de ce soir ?** Demanda-t-il finalement en pénétrant dans le rayon réservé aux produits intimes.  
 **\- Non** , assura l'enfant après une légère réflexion. **Et puis elle est partie au boulot pour longtemps...  
\- On va prendre de quoi préparer nous même le dîner alors**, proposa-t-il en plaçant dans le chariot les tampons qu'il savait que sa belle utilisait. **Qu'est-ce qui te tenterait ?  
\- Des lasagnes ! **S'exclama soudainement Rachel, en hochant vivement de la tête. **Maman elle adore, et nous aussi.  
\- Traiteur ou tu m'aides à les faire ? **ajouta-t-il, se disant qu'au moins, ce serait un bon moyen de l'occuper et de la garder à l'œil.

Un doux sourire fendit le visage de la fillette et elle commença à sautiller dans le siège, fortement impatiente. Il le savait parfaitement, la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire l'enchantait grandement, et qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il n'avait pas même besoin d'une réponse verbale, avec celle-ci, le message était totalement passé. Il récupéra des préservatifs au passage puis partit à la recherche des ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de leur souper. Il pressait autant qu'il pouvait le pas, appréciant peu de devoir se balader avec un tel contenu dans son chariot et une gamine aussi jeune que la petite. Mais dans un sens, cela n'était-il pas plus mal pour lui qu'elle ne soit pas en âge de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait ? Il n'avait aucune hâte que viennent les questions de cet ordre, comptant bien sur sa compagne – s'ils étaient toujours ensemble quand le moment serait venu, ce qu'il espérait grandement même s'il ne le disait pas -– pour s'en charger toute seule.

Une fois leurs achats réalisés, il quitta l'établissement et rangea leurs courses dans le coffre, Rachel l'aidant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle l'accompagna ranger le caddy, mais rapidement, il constata qu'elle serrait les jambes, et plaçait ses mains à ce niveau. Une moue se forma sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne commence à tirer sur le pantalon du médecin, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

 **\- House...** Gémit-elle, toute honteuse. **J'ai besoin de faire pipi...**

Il soupira en entendant sa requête et se passa une main dans les cheveux, complètement dépité. Rien qu'à en jugeant par la façon dont elle se tenait, il ne lui serait en aucun cas possible d'attendre qu'ils aient rejoint la villa pour qu'elle puisse se soulager. Il lui prit donc la main non sans pousser un long soupir, et se dirigea à nouveau vers l'entrée, accompagnant cette dernière au niveau des toilettes. Mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent les portes, une grimace se plaqua sur son visage, et il sera un peu plus fermement le pommeau de sa canne dans sa main. Car oui, il se trouvait face à un dilemme : l'emmener dans les WC pour femmes, ou ceux pour hommes ? Il n'eut toutefois pas même besoin d'opter pour telle ou telle option, car finalement, elle choisit pour lui et poussa la porte de droite. Son visage pâlit lorsqu'il fit face aux demoiselles présentes à l'intérieur, et son corps se tendit tout entier. Génial, niveau malaise aujourd'hui, il était servi, et la journée n'était même pas encore terminée.

Heureusement pour lui, elles furent relativement sympathiques et le laissèrent passer devant, ayant bien remarqué le jeune âge de l'enfant et le handicap dont lui souffrait. Certes, il n'aimait pas en jouer mais là, pour une fois, il était bien reconnaissant à sa fidèle canne ! Évidemment, il fut tenu de la suivre dans la cabine, et une fois sa petite affaire terminée, elle attendit patiemment en lui montrant le papier toilette.

 **\- Quoi ?** Siffla-t-il, fronçant légèrement les yeux au passage.  
 **\- Tu dois m'essuyer** , indiqua-t-elle tout naturellement, en lui tendant quelques feuilles qu'elle avait roulé sur elle-même, comme sa maman lui avait appris à le faire.  
 **\- T'es grande, tu sais faire, non ?** S'étonna-t-il, regrettant déjà largement d'avoir dû l'amener avec lui.  
 **\- Maman elle préfère le faire quand on est dehors, comme ça c'est bien fait** , expliqua alors Rachel d'un ton toujours doux. **S'il-te-plaît House !**

Il soupira et fut tenu de s'exécuter, conscient qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Non sans un dégoût à peine dissimulé, il l'essuya correctement, jeta le PQ dans le cabinet puis l'aida à descendre de la cuvette, avant de tirer la chasse pendant qu'elle remontait sa culotte et son petit jean. Ils quittèrent ensuite les lieux, enfin prêts à regagner leur logement. Après un bon petit goûter partagé devant un nouvel épisode de Brownbear, ils profitèrent d'un peu de répit avant de devoir se mettre à la préparation des lasagnes. Quand vint le moment, il plaça tous les ingrédients sur la table, ainsi que les ustensiles dont ils auraient besoin, après qu'ils se soient correctement laver les mains. Il se chargea d'émincer les oignons et d'écraser l'ail, qu'il plaça ensuite dans la casserole avec un fond d'huile d'olive. Il fit signe à l'enfant de le suivre et fit revenir le tout, avant d'ajouter la viande. Il mélangeait de temps en temps, alors que Rachel sautillait sur place, se délectant de l'odeur qui commençait déjà à se répandre. Vint alors le tour de la purée de tomates, le verre d'eau et les herbes aromatiques. Il sala, poivra, goûta et fit de même avec la fillette, s'assurant ainsi que le tout était à leur convenance. Il passa ensuite sur feu doux et laissa tranquillement mijoter le tout pendant 45 minutes.

Plus que ravie, Rachel tenait le sachet de farine, versant dans un verre doseur jusqu'à avoir le signal 'stop'. Évidemment, en redressant le paquet, elle en reçut un peu dans les cheveux, et grimaça. Il roula des yeux et fit fondre le beurre, avant de lui faire ajouter d'un coup la poudre blanche. Il replaça la casserole sur le feu, remuant alors à l'aide d'un fouet jusqu'à ce que le mélange devienne bien lisse. La petite observait chacun de ses mouvements, très attentive. Enfin, il lui fit ajouter le lait petit à petit, s'assurant que le tout épaississe comme il le souhaitait. Un peu de muscade pour parfumer la béchamel, un coup de moulin à poivre et un de sel, puis cinq minutes de cuisson douce, et le tour fut joué.

Il chargea son moussaillon d'une nouvelle mission, à savoir huiler le plat à lasagnes. Vint donc le montage très précautionneux, qui fut saluer par une salve d'applaudissements de la part de Mini-Cuddy. Le plat fut donc mis au four, et le minuteur réglé sur vingt-cinq minutes. Il se tourna finalement vers elle, et fit la moue, avant de lui prendre la main.

 **\- Ta mère ne va pas apprécier si elle te voit dans cet état** , indiqua-t-il. **Alors tu vas filer au bain le temps que ça cuise ! Donc pas question de trop tarder dans l'eau, okay ?  
\- Promis ! **S'exclama-t-elle avant de filer dans la salle de bains.

Il alla à sa suite et sortit le peignoir de la petite ainsi que deux gants, puis fit couler de l'eau ni trop tiède, ni trop chaude, avant d'aider Rachel à s'installer dans la baignoire une fois y fut-elle suffisamment remplie. Pendant qu'elle se savonnait le haut du corps non immergé en chantonnant une comptine apprise à la Preschool, House lui savonnait les cheveux, comme il avait déjà vu sa compagne le faire de nombreuses fois. Il grimaça en l'entendant siffloter, réalisant qu'il serait fichu et que la mélodie serait partie pour demeurer un bon moment dans son encéphale. Ah, ces fichus vers d'oreille !

Elle se redressa finalement et sourit grandement en lui tendant le gant, avant de se tourner. Il prit son temps pour bien lui frotter le dos, mais sa tête changea du tout au tout en comprenant qu'encore une fois, il allait devoir s'occuper de la partie de la plus gênante pour lui. Évidemment, il avait l'habitude de voir des parties génitales dans le cadre de son métier, il n'était clairement plus puceau depuis longtemps, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal à l'aise dans des cas tels que celui où il se trouvait actuellement. Après tout, il s'agissait de Rachel, alors les choses devenaient totalement différentes. Il ne parvenait certes jamais à mettre un mot sur ce que la petite représentait pour lui, mais une chose était sûre, elle demeurait particulière à ses yeux. Alors oui, s'occuper ainsi d'elle, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Non pas qu'il ne faisait aucun effort de ce côté, mais il avait cette crainte profonde en lui à l'idée de faire quelque chose de mal, de se comporter d'une façon qui ne serait pas la bienvenue. Son père n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, et sa mère avait toujours fermé les yeux sur ce qu'il subissait. Il n'avait pas eu l'une de ces enfances heureuses, et il était parfaitement conscient que jamais il ne pourrait revenir en arrière, goûter au bonheur d'être un enfant choyé et aimé de par ses deux parents. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont il s'était fait la promesse, c'était bien qu'il ne reproduirait jamais l'exemple de ce soi-disant paternel qu'il avait eu. Il préférait de loin ne pas se sentir véritablement à l'aise quand il devait prendre soin de l'enfant, plutôt que de faire une erreur qu'il regretterait immédiatement.

Heureusement pour lui, une fois la fillette rincée, il la sortit de l'eau, l'enveloppant dans son peignoir pour la sécher. Elle s'habilla alors qu'il peinait à lui démêler les cheveux – heureusement d'ailleurs qu'elle n'avait ni la même tignasse, ni la même longueur que sa compagne ! – puis tous les deux rejoignirent la cuisine, où le plat de lasagnes achevait sa cuisson. Il la plaça donc sur la table et échangea un regard avec Rachel, qui lui tirait sur la manche afin d'attirer son attention. Il l'interrogea du regard et elle lui montra finalement le téléphone fixe, qui clignotait pour prévenir qu'un message avait été laissé sur le répondeur. Il pressa le bouton, et sourit en reconnaissant immédiatement la voix qui en sortait. Cuddy, sa Cuddy, qui les prévenait qu'elle s'était mise en route pour la villa et qu'elle serait rentrée à temps pour partager le dîner avec eux, et qu'évidemment, elle les aimait de tout son cœur. Il jeta un œil à l'heure puis mit la table, invitant ensuite la petite à se laver une nouvelle fois les mains. Elle prit place sur sa chaise en souriant largement, le félicitant lorsqu'il parvint à débouchonner une bonne bouteille de vin du premier coup. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et versa du liquide dans deux verres à pied, avant de préparer un verre de sirop de fraise qu'il posa devant elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, des talons furent déposés dans l'entrée ainsi qu'un trousseau de clés et un attaché-case, puis finalement une silhouette apparût dans la salle à manger. Un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne vienne les presser contre celles de son compagnon. Rachel aussi eut le droit à un baiser sur le front, avant qu'ils n'entament tous ensemble leur délicieux repas. Tout se passa agréablement bien, ils profitaient réellement de ce temps passé ensemble, et évidemment, Rachel fut un peu grognon à l'heure d'aller au lit, ayant préféré pouvoir rester encore un peu avec eux. Mais elle céda et un long câlin avec sa maman suffit à l'apaiser. Une fois certaine qu'elle dormait profondément, Cuddy rejoignit son compagnon sur le canapé, et se saisit d'une pomme posée dans la coupelle à fruits. Elle adressa un tendre sourire à son homme, et croqua un bon coup dans la chaire, laissant le jus chatouiller ses papilles.

 **\- Merci encore de t'être occupé d'elle** , déclara-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien, avant de nouer leurs doigts, sa tête en appui contre le divan. **Tu sais, elle t'apprécie énormément.  
\- Je sais**, déclara-t-il simplement. **Elle est plutôt sympa.**

La doyenne roula aussitôt des yeux en entendant sa réponse, et lui pinça un peu le biceps en signe de réprimande. Il se contenta de vaguement hausser les épaules, peu enclin à discuter de tout cela avec elle. Elle siffla légèrement pour attirer son attention, et s'installa finalement en tailleur pour être plus à l'aise, bien décidée à discuter avec lui. Il soupira en sentant son regard demeurer fixer sur lui, et finit par se passer une main dans les cheveux.

 **\- Sympa ? Juste 'sympa' ?** S'étouffa-t-elle, en reposant un peu durement son fruit sur la table. **Gregory, elle est quand même plus que ça. Certes, c'est une enfant, mais elle reste un être vivant !  
\- Ça, j'étais au courant, merci hein**, siffla-t-il, passablement énervé qu'elle commence déjà à le prendre comme ça.

Elle se leva en vitesse, lui tournant alors le dos. Il fallait que les choses changent, cela ne pouvait plus durer comme ça. Elle alla chercher ses dossiers et les lâcha avec fracas sur la table, comme si les remplir allait pouvoir l'apaiser.

 **\- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas totalement** , grogna-t-elle en serrant fermement un stylo dans sa main. **Tu devrais essayer de faire plus attention à elle.  
\- Mais je fais attention à elle ! **Se défendit-il tant bien que mal. **La preuve, je l'ai bien gardée aujourd'hui à ce que je sache...  
\- Tu parles ! **S'exclama-t-elle non sans le fusiller du regard au passage. **Tu l'as fait parce que tu n'avais pas d'autres choix. As-tu déjà passé un seul véritable instant en sa compagnie sans que je ne te le demande ? Pas à ce que je sache.  
\- Et alors ? **S'étonna-t-il. **Je veille quand même sur elle quand il le faut.  
\- Mais ça ne te fait pas réfléchir un seul instant tout ça ? Tu ne te dis pas un seul instant qu'elle mérite peut-être plus d'attention que ce que tu daignes bien lui accorder ?  
**

Il souffla fortement et se leva finalement, s'appuyant sur sa canne tout en la fixant intensément. Alors c'était dont de ça qu'elle voulait parler ? À en juger de par ses mimiques, elle était plus que décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de cette discussion. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et commença à se diriger vers la chambre.

 **\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !** S'écria-t-elle avant de le suivre.

Son corps tout entier était tendu et, lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière eux, elle ne pût s'empêcher de lui adresser un regard plus noir encore. Elle se laissa ensuite retomber sur le matelas, ne lui faisant toutefois pas face.

 **\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?** Déclara-t-il finalement, d'un ton se voulant innocent. **Pourquoi aujourd'hui, tu t'énerves à ce point à ce sujet ?  
\- Parce que**, souffla-t-elle sèchement. **C'est comme ça, et pas autrement. House, j'ai l'impression que tu prends tout ça tellement à la légère.  
\- C'est faux**, se défendit-il vaguement.  
 **\- Si, et tu le sais tout autant que moi. Tu es parfaitement conscient que je crois autant à ce mensonge que toi** , dit-elle d'une voix lasse et emplie de déception. **Tu ne la vois que comme un 'surplus', qui se trouvait dans le même lot que moi. Oui, te projeter avec moi signifiait l'inclure elle aussi, mais de là à ce que tu transformes tout ce qui la touche en corvée... Je ne le tolère pas.**

Il baissa la tête et n'ajouta rien, réalisant qu'elle disait vrai, ou au moins en partie. Tout – ou presque – ce qu'il faisait avec Rachel était induit par le fait qu'elle était la fille de sa petite-amie. Jamais il n'avait vraiment pris le temps de la connaître, de lui montrer plus d'intérêts autrement que par le lien qui les avaient introduits dans la vie de l'autre.

 **\- Je ne suis tout simplement pas à l'aise avec les enfants** , déclara-t-il en massant distraitement sa jambe, fixant le sol sans pour autant véritablement le voir. **Ça n'a jamais été mon truc.  
\- Peut-être, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi t'obstiner à la voir comme un bébé ? **Tiqua-t-elle, avant de finalement céder et prendre place à ses côtés, l'interrogeant toujours du regard. **Pourquoi tu ne la considérerais pas... Comme un petit adulte en pleine croissance ?  
\- Alors là, tu ressors une vieille idée de psychologie... **Souligna-t-il, la faisant immédiatement rouler des yeux.  
 **\- Cesse de faire ton intéressant House. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire un peu plus attention à elle** , avoua-t-elle avant de finalement prendre sa main dans la sienne. **Tu comptes énormément pour moi, et je ne pourrais me résoudre à me séparer de l'un de vous. Alors tant qu'on peut faire en sorte que ça marche...  
\- Okay, je vais faire plus d'efforts**, concéda-t-il finalement.

Il enroula alors un bras autour de la taille de la demoiselle, qui posa en retour sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Même si les conflits avec House pouvaient être entrainants et égayer ses journées, le soir venu ils semblaient pesants, prenant un tout autre sens. Car une fois la porte de la villa et le boulot laissé – tant bien que mal – de côté, leurs disputes changeaient de rang, passant de querelles professionnelles à un véritable problème de couple, entraînant ainsi des conséquences totalement différentes.

 **\- Tu vas essayer de ne plus l'oublier à la Preschool, hum ?** Le taquina-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, même si dans un sens, elle le pensait vraiment. **Et de ne pas la laisser jouer avec ce qui se trouve dans la salle de bains.  
\- Ouuuuups... **Gémit-il faussement. **T'as su comment ?  
\- Tu n'as pas sorti la poubelle, espèce de gros nigaud ! **Le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. **Il m'a suffi de jeter quelque chose dedans pour réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts. Et puisque de nouvelles boîtes ont bizarrement réapparus, j'ai compris. Tu t'es arrangé comment pour les courses, hum ?**

Il bomba alors le torse, ne voulant évidemment pas reconnaître qu'il était en quelque sorte soulagé que l'atmosphère se soit détendue et que les reproches aient cessé. Et puis maintenant, il aurait une bonne raison pour pouvoir se faire pardonner plus encore vis à vis de tout cela, mais sur l'oreiller cette fois-ci. Il la fit complètement s'allonger et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, déposant alors ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **\- Je l'ai tout simplement pris avec moi** , expliqua-t-il en promenant à présent sa bouche sur la nuque de sa compagne, suçotant et mordillant sa peau si douce pour la rendre folle. **Ça n'a pas été simple, mais je l'ai fait. Alors 'Maman', je mérite une récompense, et ensuite je t'expliquerai ce qu'on a fait...**

Elle gloussa et le fit basculer sous elle, s'installant en califourchon sur son bassin. Il referma totalement ses bras autour d'elle, et la pressa contre lui, l'embrassant encore et encore, un léger sourire fendant à nouveau son visage. Oui, il avait été tenu de veiller une bonne partie de la journée sur la gamine, il avait été gêné plus d'une fois en sa compagnie, cela valait largement la peine vu la 'récompense' qu'il allait recevoir dans ce lit, en mêlant son corps à celui de la Doyenne. Il devait le reconnaître, cela l'encourageait même à faire des efforts si cela pouvait lui permettre de goûter en retour à ce corps délicieux et délicat à chaque fois qu'elle souhaitait le féliciter !

 _The End._


End file.
